The American Doctor
by FangirlSpotted
Summary: My name is Amelia Jones. When I was seven I had an imaginary friend. On the night before my wedding, my imaginary friend came back. His name is the Doctor, and though he may seem like any old American idiot, in reality he's an alien. The last of his kind. I ran away with him, and we've been running ever since. (My take on season 5-7 with America as the Doctor)
1. And Down Falls the American

Well look here. Another crossover. A WhoTalia one too! I changed some lines to match the characters better, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and the superhero action figures...and the fish. It's Easter so I hope I didn't wake you, but to be honest it is an emergency." Amelia F. Jones prayed to Santa, hoping that he could hear her. "There's...a crack in my wall," she stopped her praying to glance at the said thing next to her, then continued. "My aunt says it's just an ordinary crack, but...I know it's not, because at night there's voices so please, please can you send someone to fix it? Like a policeman, or Superman, or..." She stopped her praying when she heard a strange wheezing noise, and a crash. "Back in a moment." Amelia grabbed her flashlight and looked outside the window.

From her window, Amelia saw that a blue box that was lying on it's side had crashed her garden shed. But that didn't matter to her. What did matter was that the box said, "Police," on it's side. Amelia looked to the sky and smiled. "Thanks Santa!" The young girl put on her blazer and ran out to the box. It was smoking, which was weird to her. Then the doors popped open and a grappling hook swung out and attached itself to a metal thing. Amelia watched the box and waited for some monster dude to come out. Maybe it would be friendly and would giver her superpowers to fix the crack.

A pair of hands reached out and grabbed onto the ledge, where a soaking wet blonde man with a piece of hair sticking out lifted himself up. He smiled at Amelia and asked, "Can I have an apple? All I can think about- apples. Which is weird. It must be some craving, which I've never had before." He grunted as he lifted himself out to sit on the ledge. "Dang~" The man exclaimed as he looked down into his box. "That was one hell of a regeneration."

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked.

The man glanced at Amelia. "'m fine. Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"Then, like, why are you all wet?"

"I fell into the swimming pool." He answered.

Amelia eyeballed him. "Ya just said you fell in the library."

The man stared at her like _she_ was the weird one. "Is there some general rule that there can't be swimming pools in libraries?" He exclaimed and had a funny look on his face. "Why do I sound so weird? Like, what's up with my r's?"

"Aren't you American?" Amelia asked. "'Cuz it sound like you're from America."

"American, huh? Well I never had that before! Lets hope this one goes well!" He laughed, a laugh that was filled with energy and boomed around them.

Amelia read the writing on the box and smiled. "Are you the policeman that Santa sent for?"

The man looked at Amelia again. "You called one?"

"Are you here about the creepy crack in my wall?" She looked hopeful.

"What crack?" He asked, then inhaled sharply and fell to the ground clutching his chest.

"Are you okay!?" Amelia asked. "Do you need help?"

The man go up and sat on his knees. "I'm alright, this happens." After he said that the man breathed out a cloud of golden dust.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked, curiosity taking over.

The man shrugged. "I have no idea, still working that out." He looked at Amelia in wonder. "Are you scared?"

Amelia shook her head. "Nah, it's just weird. As long as you're not a ghost-"

"No, no, no, I mean the crack. Does it scare you?"

"Yes."

The man jumped up and stared down at Amelia. "Well then, we're burning daylight..." He looked up at the sky. "I mean moonlight. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask dumb questions, and don't wander off." The Doctor walked off confidently into a tree and fell down.

"Are you alright?" Amelia helped him up while trying to push down her laughter. Luckily, the Doctor either didn't notice or didn't care.

"New body. Steering's off."

* * *

The Doctor sat down at the kitchen table while Amelia was looking for an apple. "If you're a doctor, then why does your box say police?" She asked and handed him the apple. All he did was glare at her and bite down on the apple.

The Doctor spat the bite out and gave her another glare. "Da hell is this?" He exclaimed.

"It's an apple," Amelia answered with confusion.

The Doctor was wiping his tongue on his shirt sleeve. "I hate apples. They taste gross."

"But you just said that you liked apples!"

"No, I like yogurt. Give me yogurt."

The young girl shrugged as she gave him yogurt, which he slurped and spat out. "Gosh, that's disgusting! It has little stuff in it!"

"Dude, make up your mind!"

"New mouth, new rules. Ya know how after you brush your teeth and then everything taste all weird and wro-" The Doctor yelped and twitched violently.

"What is it? What's wrong?" If this strange man needed her help, then she would have to be the heroine and save him.

"Me? There ain't nothing wrong with me, what's up with you?" He accused after calming down. "Why can't you make something decent? You're American, fry something!"

Amelia didn't even bother saying that he was American too, so she got out a skillet and started to fry some bacon while the Doctor dried his hair on a towel. "Bacon! Can't ever go wrong with bacon!" He ate the bacon, than spat that out. "This is bacon? It's more like poison!" It went on like this for a while. Beans were declared evil ("Bad, bad beans."), some left over pancakes were stuffed into the drain, and even a plate of bread and butter was thrown and told to stay out. Amelia was looking in the fridge while the Doctor was pacing the room.

"We have carrots," she offered.

The Doctor acted as if she was forcing him to eat more bread and butter. "Hell no! Hang on, I think I know what I need!" He said, getting out pound cake, peanut butter, marshmallows and chocolate. And that was how the Doctor was eating Peanut Butter Pound Cake and Amelia was eating ice cream, both meals with a side of mini burgers.

"You're funny," Amelia laughed.

The Doctor grinned. "Cool, funny's cool. Never caught your name."

"Amelia Jones."

"That's a nice name, very pretty." The Doctor complimented. "So tell me Amelia, we in America?"

She shook her head. "We're in some stupid British people place. It sucks."

The Doctor nodded his head as if sympathizing. "What about your mom and pops, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we would have woken them up by now."

"I don't have a mom or dad. Just an aunt." Amelia rolled her eyes at the thought of her aunt.

"I don't even have an aunt," The Doctor said.

Amelia widened her eyes. "Lucky!"

"I know," the Doctor smirked. "So where's your aunt?"

"Out." Amelia simply said.

"And she left you alone?"

"I'm not scared!" Amelia cried out.

The Doctor laughed. "Well duh, you aren't scared of anything. A box falls out of the sky, I climb out of said box and demand food." The strange man leaned in. "So, ya know what I think?"

"What?" Amelia leaned in.

"That must be one hell of a scary crack."


	2. The Crack in the Wall

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Here's the second chapter.

* * *

Amelia stayed back while the Doctor inspected the crack. "You've had some cowboys up here. Not actual cowboys, but that's entirely possible and really cool," He said.

Amelia tugged on the Doctor's ratty shirt to get his attention. "I used to hate apples, so my mom drew faces on them." She explained nervously, handing the Doctor the apple.

The Time Lord examined it, then pocketed it. "Your mom sound nice. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it, so here's a question. Where's the draft coming from?" The Doctor took out his sonic and scanned it. "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey, wanna know what that crack is?"

"What is it?" Amelia observed the crack.

"It's just a crack, but here's the pretty weird thing. If you were to knock this wall over, the crack wouldn't go down with it because it's not on the wall."

"W-where is it?"

"Everywhere." The Doctor said, his fingers tracing along the lines of the crack. "In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Can you hear anything from it?"

Amelia nodded shakily. "I can hear a voice, but I always thought they were ghosts."

Suddenly, a growling noise emitted from the crack. Amelia clutched on the Doctor's shirt while he dumped the water from a glass and used it to listen to the crack. He could hear something saying, "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Prisoner Zero?"

"'Prisoner Zero has escaped', That's what I keep hearing!" Amelia exclaimed. "What does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they just lost a prisoner." The Doctor explained and fiddled with his sonic. "You really need a better wall. One that, like, doesn't let some crazy prisoner escape." He moved a desk out of the way to get a better look. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or..."

"Or what?"

The Doctor looked at Amelia and smiled nervously. "You know how annoying it gets when grown-ups say everything is totally gonna be fine and you think they're lying to make you feel better?" Amelia nodded her head. "Everything is totally gonna be fine." The Doctor held the child's hand and aims the sonic to the crack. The crack widened, flooding the small room with a bright white light.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped." The voice repeated.

"Hello~ anyone there?" A giant blue eyeball looked at the duo from the crack.

"What's that?" Amelia asked.

Before he could answer a bolt of light hit the Doctor and closed off. "There, you see?" He grunted as he got up. "Good as new."

Amelia helped him up. "Was that Prisoner Zero?" The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I think that was his guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message on physic paper." He got out his wallet and showed it to Amelia. "Says the same thing. Why would it tell us though? It shouldn't unless..."

"Unless what?"

The Doctor's lips were pressed in a tight line. "Unless it escaped through here. But we would have known." The Doctor ran out of the room and looked around confused. "It's confusing. I'm a brand new person, so nothing works yet. But I feel like I'm missing something!" The Doctor ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He turned to face the door at the end of the hall. He got the strangest feeling about that door. "In the corner of my eye." His train of thought of interrupted when he heard an echoing sound of machinery along with a deep bell. "Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap!" He ran off the where his TARDIS was with Amelia on his heels.

He ran outside the house to his box. "I've gotta get in there! The engines are phasing!"

"It's a box how can it have engines?" Amelia questions as the Doctor freed the grappling hook and started to gather the rope.

"It's not a box, it's a time machine!"

"You have a time machine!?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

"Not if I can't get her stabilized! Five minutes into the future should do it!" He threw the rope in and hopped over the edge, getting ready to jump in.

Amelia was starting to get excited. "Can I come?"

The Doctor's blue eyes scanned her. "Not yet, it's too dangerous. I'll be back in 5 minutes, I promise."

Amelia sighed. "That's what people always say."

The Doctor jumped from the ground and knelt to where he can see her at eye level. "Hey, do I look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

With that the Doctor climbed back into the TARDIS. He took one last look at her and grinned. "Woooo!" He yelled as he jumped in. Amelia heard a faint splash, then the doors closed and the TARDIS dematerialized right in front of her eyes.

Amelia stared in amazement. "That was awesome," she whispered. She ran into her house, then in her room and grabbed her favorite suitcase that was decorated to look like space. In the suitcase, she packed some clothes, her favorite dolls and her most favorite book in the world. Amelia ran out again, donned in a red coat and an American flag wolly hat. She set her suitcase down and sat on it, waiting for the Doctor to return.

* * *

Well Amelia, you're gonna have to wait for a while XD

Okay, I know that this has seem a lot like the 11th Hour, but after this I am doing the rest mostly from memory! Anyways~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. The Extra Door

Yay for fast updates!

Since I forgot to do this in the last two chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't have any rights to _Doctor Who_ (BBC) or _Hetalia_ (Funimation). If I did, there would have been a crossover for these two a long time ago.

**EDIT:** I switched out Arthur for Feli, cuz I'm an AmeIta Fan.

* * *

It was morning by the time the Doctor returned running out of his time machine and towards the house, this time sporting a pair of wire frame glasses. He had a piece of cloth over his mouth and was coughing violently. "Amelia! Amelia! I found out what it was! I know what I was missing and you need to get out of there!" The Doctor unlocked the door after a few tries with his old sonic. He ran immediately to the door that was troubling him and was trying to get it unlocked. "Prisoner Zero is here! Amelia, Prisoner Zero is..." He was interrupted when he heard a creaking noise behind him. The Doctor turned around and then something hit him, knocking him out.

* * *

A male nurse and a doctor were looking over a coma patient. "So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying?" Dr. Ramsadan asked, the man nodded his confirmations. "All of them, all the coma patients." She glared at him after flipping through the patients files. "They're comatose. They can't speak."

"Si." The nurse nodded nervously.

"Then why are you wasting my time?"

"Because they called for you."

"Me?" The doctor asked in disbelief. She was about to say something when one of the patients spoke softly.

"Doctor." Another patient said the exact same thing, then another, and another until all of them were saying it.

* * *

His vision was slowly coming back to him. It was a miracle that his glasses remained unharmed and on his face. The Doctor looked around and saw a police women talking on her radio.

"White male, late teens, breaking and entering. Send me back up, I got him restrained." American. The women glared at him with icy blue eyes. "Stay there, bud! I've got backup on their way and it ain't gonna be pretty."

The Doctor shook his head. "Did you hit me with a baseball bat?" He asked.

"You were breaking and entering, so it kinda evens things out."

The Doctor tried to stand up, but fell to his bottom again. He was handcuffed! "Just freaking great. Just what I freaking need. Brand new me, and my head's a baseball! Awesome."

The policewomen narrowed her eyes at him. "You were breaking and entering."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Wait a sec, you're a policewomen."

"Oh thanks, I haven't noticed."

"No, wait. Why are you here? Where's Amelia?"

The policewomen looked surprised. "Amelia Jones?"

"Yeah. Little American kid. Where is she? I promised her I would come back in like, 5 minutes but the engines were phasing, so I guess I'm a bit late. Where is she?"

"Amelia Jones hasn't lives here in a long time." The women informed after a couple of seconds.

The Doctor felt dread in his stomach. "How long?" He asked, even thought he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Six months."

No. He couldn't have been...no. "Damn it, I promised her five minutes." The policewomen walked away, grabbing her radio. "What happened? What happened to Amelia Jones?"

The women ignored her and talked into her radio. "Sarge, it's me. You might wanna hurry up. Dude here knows something about Amelia Jones." The Doctor looked past the policewomen and to the door he had tried to get in.

* * *

Dr. Ramsadan was examining the first patient to speak. "They probably weren't even conscious."

"There's another strange thing too." The nurse said, getting out his phone.

"Yes, I know. Dr. Carver told me about your conversations. Feliciano you're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake!"

"I've seen them." The nurse, Feliciano, argued.

Dr. Ramsadan pressed her lips in a thin line. "These patients are under 24 hour supervision. We would know if their blood pressure changes. There is no way they could be wandering around the village and why are you giving me your phone."

Feliciano held out his phone to the doctor. "It's a camera too."

Dr. Ramsaden was about to grab the phone when her pager rang. She got it out to look it over, then looked at Feliciano "You need to take a lot of time off Feliciano. Starting now." Before Feliciano could even speak the doctor repeated, "_Now._" Feliciano hung his head and walked out of there, grumbling in Italian.

* * *

"I need to talk with whoever lives here." The Doctor demanded.

"I live here." The policewomen said.

"But you're an officer."

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

The Doctor's eyes snapped back to the damned door. "How many rooms?" He asked.

The women looked confused. "Huh?"

"Count how many rooms there are on this floor." The Doctor demanded with urgency in his voice.

"Why should I do what you say?" The officer question, slowly reaching to a gun on her waistband.

"Because it'll change your life, and that gun won't do anything to stop it."

She rolled her eyes and gave him her best, are-you-kidding-me, look. "Five rooms. One, two, three, four, five."

"Six."

The women was surprised. "Six?"

"Look."

"Look where?"

"Where you never want to look in case the Boogyman was there." The Doctor explained, his face laced with worry. "In the corner of your eye."

Hesitantly, the women did as she was told and turned to find an entirely different door. "W-what the hell?" The women said. "That's not possible. How in the world did I not see that?"

"There's a perception filter all around the door. I felt it there, but didn't think about it too much. Can't believe I ignored it."

The women was only half listening to the man. "That's an entire room that I never noticed. Holy shit, I never even knew that room was there!" Her voice near the end was heavy with hysteria.

"The filter stops you from noticing whatever it doesn't want you to notice." While he was talking, the women was inching her way to the door. "What are you doing?"

"Walking," She said. "Maybe those glasses don't work well."

"Don't go there!" He cried. "At least uncuff me first!"

"I lost the key." She said.

"How can you lost the key?! What kinda policewomen are you? Don't get near that door!" She was in front of the door by now. "Don't touch it!" The women grabbed the doorknob. "Don't open that..." He got cut off when she opened the door and went in. "Really? Am I really that invisible?"

While in the mystery room, the women examined everything in there. It was covered in slime and the wall paper was torn apart.

"See anything?" The Doctor asked as she walked in. "Silver thing, blue in the end?"

"Nada."

"Whatever was there made sure you didn't see the room. Please, get outta there!" The policewomen looked around the room, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Silver thing, blue in the end?" She called out.

The Doctor looked up happily. "Yeah! My screwdriver, you found it?"

"Yup, it's in here."

"Huh, must have rolled under the door."

"Yeah, then it hopped on the table." She said, picking up the sonic that was covered in goo.

The Doctor pulled at his cuff, trying to break free. "Lady, get outta there! I'm serious, get out!"

The women backed away from the table while holding the screwdriver out like a sword. She got the strangest feeling that something was watching her and turned to her right to be faced with nothing, than left. "I think something's watching me," She said.

"Corner of your eye." The Doctor said. "The only place you don't want to look."

"What's there?"

"Don't look at it. Just don't. It'll kill you, get over here." The Doctor heard the policewomen scream and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Get out!" She ran out of the room with his screwdriver in hand. "Give." He takes the screwdriver and uses it on the door lock before turning it to the handcuffs, but it doesn't work. "What's the evil alien dude done to you?"

"Is that door gonna stop it?" She asked fearfully.

This time the Doctor rolled his sky blue eyes. "Yeah, it's an alien from a different planet that can change it's appearance at will. They're all scared shitless of a wooden door." A bright light flashed around the edges of the door.

"What's it doing?"

"I don't know, playing poker? Hey, you go on and get out of here I'll be fine. You're backup's coming." He said cheerfully as he wiped the screwdriver with his fingers.

The women looked wide eyed at him. "There is no backup."

The Doctor's head snapped up. "Wat? You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?!" She shrieked.

"Y-y-I heard you call the police on you're radio!" He exclaimed in an almost squeaky voice.

"It's fake!" She yanked the radio and waved it in his face.

"But you're a policewomen!"

"I'm an actress!" The women yanked her hat off, long, wavy blond hair falling free from the hat. At that moment, the door to the mystery room falls into the hallway and out stepped a man in blue overalls handling a Rottweiler. "But it's just..

No it's not. Look at the faces." The Doctor pointed out. The man growled and barked while the dog remained impassive.

"The hell?"

"It's a multi-form. One creature disguised as two. It's pretty cool, but the voices are messed up. I'll give you a gold star for trying though!" The man and dog turned their heads at the same time, looking straight at the blonde. Outta curiosity, where did you get the pattern from? You would need a physic

link, so where did you get one?" The multi-form advanced on the Doctor and the women. It opened it's mouth to reveal sharp needle like teeth. "Down boy!" The creature stopped. "Me and her, we're safe. Wanna know why? We have backup on the way."

"There is no backup!" The women reminded him and received a glare.

"Dude! That was a totally smart lie to save our lives! Okay, we don't have backup which is good for you; since you would have to kill us if we did have backup!"

All of a sudden, a voice boomed around the house. The same voice from Amelia's crack in the wall. "Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" The women asked.

The Doctor grinned. "That would be our backup." He turned back to the creature with a smirk on his face. "Scratch that. We do have backup, so that's why we're totally safe!"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The Voice boomed.

"Ya know, besides incineration." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. The Creature turned into one of the other rooms of the halls. As the voice repeats it's warning, the Doctor banged his screwdriver on the floor in an attempt to get it working. "C'mon, work." He continued to bang the screwdriver until it started buzzing again. He used it on the cuffs to unlock it and stood up to his full height. "Run!" He pushed the women forward and followed her outside. As soon as they got outside the Doctor slammed the door shut and used his sonic to lock it. "Why did you pretend to be a cop when you're an actress?"

"You were breaking into my house," the women said. "It was either this or a cowgirl."

"Cowboys are cool," the Doctor said excitedly.

The women returned the enthusiasm. "I know, but the outfit doesn't fit me anymore and I was really sad. Wait, hold on a second! What just happened? Tell me!" She said remembering the situation.

The Doctor pouted at the change of subject. "There's an alien convict that was hiding in your spare room and right now it's disguised as a man and dog, and some other aliens are gonna fry your house. Questions?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." He said, walking to his TARDIS and inserted his key which didn't work. "No, not now. Please don't do this to me. It's still rebuilding, so it won't let me in."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice boomed again.

"C'mon," The women grabbed the Doctor's arm and dragged him.

"Wait, hold on a second!" The Doctor yanked his arm away from the woman's vice like grip and walked to a brick wall. "I destroyed that wall last time I came here!" The Doctor sniffed the wall before running his finger along the brick and licked it. His eyes widened. "I'm not six months late...I'm twelve years late!" The Doctor pushed up his glasses and stared at the women.

She was getting nervous, he could see. "We have to go. That alien is coming."

"Why did you say six months?"

"We have to go." She really didn't want to talk about it, but the Doctor wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Listen, this is important! Why did you say six months?"

The women spun around, hurt evident on her face. "Why did you say five minutes?!" The Doctor froze on the spot and stared at the women with wide eyes.

_'I'm in a heap of trouble.'_ The Doctor thought.


End file.
